1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing floats for supporting fishing line and specifically to a fishing float for use in supporting a trotline having a plurality of depending hooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A trotline is a strong fishing line suspended over or submerged in water which supports a plurality of short, baited lines hung from it at intervals. It is sometimes referred to as a trawl line in the fishing arts. Jugs or other flotation devices are customarily utilized to support the ends of the trotline so that the shorter baited lines and hooks are maintained at a desired depth within the body of water. Trotline fishing is usually conducted at night or in dusky light conditions and it is often difficult to see the jug or flotation device.
There exists a need for an improved fishing float for use in running a trotline which is easily visible at night.
Another need exists for such a fishing float which is contoured for optimum floating characteristics.
Another need exists for a fishing float having a convenient carrying handle and provision for wrapping fishing line thereon when the float is not in use.
Another need exists for a fishing float of the above type which is simple in design and economical to manufacture.